oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Cyclops (Level 550)
The Colossal Cyclops is a powerful monster boss that resides in the secret underground facility at the Warrior's Guild. The player can only access the Colosseum in the underground facility if they have the Chariot Key. The Chariot Key is an incredibly rare drop from the Cyclops at the top of the Warrior's Guild. The chances of the Key dropping is roughly 1/2,000 chance. Colosseum The Colosseum is the legendary fighting arena for the Colossal Cyclops, a huge, one-of-a-kind cyclops warrior who had fought in many big wars in Runescape history, including the War of the Gods. According to history, the Colossal Cyclops started out as a normal level 56 Cyclops, but gain incredible experience throughout it's battling history. To open the ancient gate into the Colosseum, the player must have a Chariot Key, which was declared missing inside the Warriors Guild. The Key is untradable and will vanish upon challenging the boss. However, if the player defeats the Colossal Cyclops, then they will receive various, high-profile rewards. Requirements * Access to the Warriors Guild * Rune Defender (Show it to Luvre to gain access to the underground facility) * 70 Strength Drops Always: * Colossal Bones (Grants 11,270 Prayer Experience upon Burial) * Dragon Scimitar * Cape of Succession * 2,500 Warrior's Guild Tokens Chance of dropping: * Colossal Defender (Uncommon) * Eternal Chariot Key (Rare) * God Equipment (Bandos, Armadyl armour and God sword Pieces) - (Uncommon) * Chest of Coins (Contains 10,000,000 GP) - (Uncommon) * Cape of Supreme Succession - (Very Rare) The Cape of Supreme Succession is the rarest and most prestigious cape in all of Runescape. Wearing the cape grants the player with a unique emote, big increased chances of finding valuable loot and stats equivalent to the Fire Cape. The Cape of Succession on the other-hand, has stats slightly less than the Fire Cape, but also grants a unique emote and slight increased chances of finding valuable loot. (Untradable) The Eternal Chariot Key gives permanent access to the Colosseum and is the most sought after reward from the boss. (Untradable) The Colossal Defender, is a godly defender and successor of the Dragon Defender. It provides incredible defensive and offensive stats and has a small chance of reflecting damage. (Untradable) Chest of Coins is only obtainable from the Colossal Cyclops. It's not attainable anywhere else on the game. The Chest of Coins is tradable and is worth more than it's contents (unused). Colossal Bones can be used on a gilded altar and they provide over 60,000 prayer experience when used. Boss Fight Miles, the gate-guard awards the player for having the courage to enter the Colosseum after showing the key. Upon entering, the Colossal Cyclops will awaken from it's ancient slumber. A short cutscene will occur and then the battle will begin. It's best to fight the Cyclops with melee attacks, as it's resistant against Magic and Ranged attacks. These fighting methods work, but the Colossal Cyclops can negate about 50% of the damage dealt by Magic and Ranged attacks. It is best to have defensive prayer on and Protect From Melee. The Colossal Cyclops uses a mixture of melee and magic attacks. The highest damage he can do with melee is 99, whilst the highest with magic is 62. Make sure your health is constantly topped up, as the magic attacks can kill you within two fast hits. If you lose in the fight, Miles will rescue you, but your key will still fade, meaning you won't lose your items, but you will lose your Chariot Key.